The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is a 2006 film directed by Charles Grosvenor and is the twelfth film in the Land Before Time series. It is a direct-to-video sequel released on December 6, 2006, by Universal Animation Studios. Plot Petrie is having a difficult time preparing for "The Day of the Flyers", an important day for all of the flying residents of the Great Valley, when all of the young flyers must participate in a very precise flying exhibition to prove that they are ready to fly with the adults. Always a nervous flyer, Petrie has even more trouble flying with his siblings in precise group formations — he’s more of an independent, free-style flier. At the same time, a strange newcomer to the Great Valley has Littlefoot and his friends trying to help figure out just exactly what he is. Named Guido, a Microraptor gui, he’s the strangest looking creature any of the Great Valley creatures has ever seen, especially since he’s covered with feathers, and has never seen another like himself. Cera is having her own troubles, as her grumpy dad and his new mate, Tria, get ready to welcome a hatchling to the family. All of these issues come together on the night before "The Day of the Flyers," when Guido starts to figure out what he is, inadvertently leading all of the gang on a perilous adventure into the Mysterious Beyond. Later He meet the Biggest Sharptooth. Voice cast *Nick Price: Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee: Cera *Aria Curzon: Ducky *Jeff Bennett: Petrie/Petrie's Sibling #2 *Rob Paulsen: Spike/Mo/Guido/Kosh *Tress MacNeille: Petrie's Mother *John Ingle: Topsy/Narrator *Camryn Manheim: Tria *Kenneth Mars: Grandpa Longneck/Parasaurolophus *Nika Futterman: Petrie's Sibling #1/Tricia *Susan Blu: Petrie's Sibling #3 *Ken Stacey: Flyer *Windy Wagner: Flyer *Robert Trow: Flyer *Frank Welker: Spinosaurus Production The project was announced on August 8, 2005, along with ''The Land Before Time'' TV series. It was the first sequel in the series to be filmed in widescreen and the first to be filmed in the high-definition format, although the Region 1 DVD was in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image), though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. Like that of other films filmed in high-definition (such as The Proud Family Movie, Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry, Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?, and High School Musical), the animation team for Land Before Time would have worked from 16:9 and 4:3 safe areas so that the full screen version would not crop off too much of any important visual elements (such as characters). However, the previous film The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration was matted to anamorphic widescreen on DVD in Israel. To help promote the film, the music video for the film's song Flip, Flap and Fly was shown theatrically during early screenings of Curious George. This was the first time the Universal Studios website notes this film as a "tween film". The same production team remains, with Charles Grosvenor as director and producer. It was produced by Universal Animation Studios and distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. This was the second film in the series to contain slow-motion; as Littlefoot jumps off the falling tree, he is very slow until he lands on the cliff. Skip Jones, who is credited for character animation, also animated the characters in the original The Mystery of the Night Monster around 19 years earlier. Most of the animation in this film is by the Wang Film and Cuckoo's Nest studios in Taiwan (the animators for the most recent sequels), so only a small portion of his work is seen. Release It was released on the NTSC full screen DVD in the United States and Canada on February 27, 2007.The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers - Universal Studios - NBC Universal StoreUniversal DVD - Library Favourites When the DVD release happened on December 6, 2006, a Wal-Mart Exclusive DVD 2-Pack with two episodes of ''The Land Before Time'' TV series was also released to promote the Cartoon Network airing of the TV series in the United States.Land Before Time: The Great Day Of The Flyers (Exclusive), The (Full Frame) - Wal-Mart Bonus Features *Petrie and Guido's Flying Game *Guido's Sleepwalking Adventure *Sing-Along Songs *Dino-Mite Read Along Home video release history *February 27, 2007 (DVD) Music The music score was composed by Michael Tavera and Kyle Kenneth Batter with additional music composed by Billy Martin. This was the second film in the series without James Horner's original score from the first film (the first was The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration), although Michael Tavera's older themes from the previous sequels can still be heard in this film. This was the sixth and final time Spike "sings"; his lips can be seen moving when the rest of the gang sings One of a Kind. This was the last film in the series to end with the ending music from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, the previous three would be that film, The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, and The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. Songs The songs were written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. *One of a Kind - Petrie, Cera, Littlefoot, Ducky, Guido and Spike (Jeff Bennett, Anndi McAfee, Nick Price, Aria Noelle Curzon and Rob Paulsen) *Things Change - Cera, Littlefoot and Ducky (Anndi McAfee, Nick Price and Aria Noelle Curzon) *Flip, Flap and Fly (an instrumental version can be heard in the end credits) - Ensemble References External links * * *Official website *[http://www.divshare.com/download/452918-677 The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers trailer] Category:Animated film Category:The Land Before Time Category:Film